The day it rained chocolate chips!
by Chiiharu
Summary: Chappie four  is up! Now that Roxas and Larexene left the orginazation..they need new members! Or at least one. Meet the replacement that has anger isues. Nuri. Nuri has strucken fear into eveyone's hearts..uh eye's I mean. Eventually AxelX OC. R&R.
1. Doctrine Girl

Hey guys! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic so be nice and review!!!

Chapter One...Doctrine Girl

Disclaimer: iI own many things...except for kingdom hearts...Sigh.

She was standing there...in the rain..waiting for a taxi to take her to the castle. Her orange hair was soakin wet, and her black robe was riped. She was pissed.

" Argh!!!!! I'm going to tell you one more time! I need a Taxi to get to Xemnas's castle ! "

The nobody standing behind the counter looked at the woman like she was stupid.

" God damn...you nobody's get dummer and dummer everytime I need a taxi! "

The woman pulled out a knife. The knife was shimmering with a green arua around it. The woman threw knife at the nobody, and it bearly missed it's head. The nobody freaked out and pushed a red button on the desk. A cab came instanly.

" Ok...now that Roxas has abandoned us, and Larxene quit...we need to bring are numbers back to thirteen...or at least twelve." Xemnas stated.

Demyx nodded. " I tottaly argee with you one hundred percent !"

Every one looked at Demyx, then gave there attention to Xemnas

" Ass kisser." Xigbar mumbled.

" Hey I heard that ! I'm sitting right next to you ya know !"

Xemnas staired at Demyx." Silence Demyx ! Can't you see I'm talking?"

" Yea...but...Xigbar...-

" HE SAID BE QUITE !" Saix yelled.

Demyx sunk in his chair.

" Well anyway...were was I...oh yeah...Larxene quit and we need a replacement."

" She only quite 'cause Axel was herassing her! " Demyx interupted again.

Axel glanced at Demyx." Would you please shut the hell up?"

Demyx sunk in his chair again.

" Anyway..for the second time..I've found the perfect member to take the tittle of number twelve..and her name is...

Xemnas paused." Marluxia were is she? "

" She has'nt come in yet...I think she's running late."

" No duh..." Lexeaus sighed.

" I don't care who comes through that door...as long as she's hotter than Larxene..I don't care." Xigbar exclaimed.

" I hear ya ! " Demyx interupted again.

Axel took out his chakrim." Can I please kill him now?"

Just when Axel was about to attack Demyx..The doors poped open. there stood a soaked woman, with soaked orange hair. Her make-up was drenched all over her face. Half of her robe was cute off, leaving just enogh fabric to cover her body.( at least the nessesatys).

The woman looked at all of the men stairing at her. Even Xemnes could'n t help but look.

" What the hell are all you guys looking at?"

Luxord grined." Oh...Xemnas..I see you..trying to get your A' game back ay?"

Xemnas's eyes widened." What?!" Xemnas coughed. Ok.. why are you so late?"

" You would'nt believe this, but traffic was being a total bitch."

Demyx raised his hand." You know...not to sound gay or anything..but what is she good for?"

The woman glaired at Demyx. Five knives apeared in between her hands. She threw them all the way at Demyx and missed. Considering that he was sitting in a tall chair.

" WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME TODAY?" Demyx groined.

The knives hit the back of the wall, and the wallpaper started to melt away. Every glanced hard at the Woman and gulped.

The woman flipped her hair." It's just acid you pricks."

" Every one nearly melted when she spoke."

Xemnas recolected his self. " Oh I almost forgot. Why don't you tell everyone your name? "

" My name is...

Ah hahahahah! clifffies!!!!!! On the first Chapter!!!!!!!!


	2. I Quit !

Chapter 2... I quit !!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts or the ipod company. But Nuri does...:) own a ipod i mean...

La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

_[Chorus_

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

_[Chorus_

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

'' My name is Norixie...but I would rather be called Nuri...If that's alright.''

Xemnas smiled. '' Welcome to the organization Norixie.''

The next Day...

'' I fucking hate it here !'' Nori scremed threw her hallway.'' I feel like a traped dog!!!

Nuri went to her room and took a shower.Her Orange dye in her hair ran down the drain. Her Blond hair was now visible for everyone to see. She stepped out of the shower without turning it off. She put on a bullet proof vest, and a pair of black shorts. She placed placed her hand on her door nob and began to twist it. She stoped. Then she opened the door with full force.

'' What the hell are you doing in my room?!!?!!? ''

There lying on the ground was poor predictable Demyx lying on the ground.

'' Owwww...I just came to appoligize !''

'' How do I know that your telling the truth ! Maybe you wanted to sneak a peek ! ''

Nuri thought about the comment.'' Nah...you might be gay.''

'' I AM not gay ! '' Demyx said as he got up.

'' Give me one reason why you arn't gay ! ''

'' I might be lonely...but Im not gay! ''

'' You live in a fucking house filled with guys ! No..no..no...were going to talk about this later.'' As she turned off the shower. Nuri came out of the bathroom with her ipod.'' Ok Demyx...I'm going to come straight out with it...are you gay?''

'' For the last time Nuri...I am not gay !'' Demyx said as a last attempt.

Nuri was just nodding her head to the sound of the music coming from the ipod.'' Oh yeah this is my song!!!!! ''

'' Did you hear me ? ''

Nuri took her head phones out of her ear.'' Bye Demyx...your gay. ''

Demyx got up.'' Fine...I think I will leave, and I'm not gay ! ''

Demyx ran out the room, crying.

Nuri shrugged and turned on her computer.'' Oh My God...This place is so fucked up !!! The computers are even running slow ! ''

Nuri waited for at least fifteen minets for the computer to load. When it finaly loaded , she hooked her i-pod into her computer..and put the music voulme on high. Then she started to sing.

''**I know your kind of girl ,You only care about one thing,Who you've seen, or where you've been,Who's got money **!!! '' Nuri sung at the top of her lungs.

'' Who is that trying to sing ? '' Xaldin screamed down Nuri's hallway.

'' Hell no...did you just say I suck at singing ?'' Nuri siad as she walked down the hall.

'' Some people are trying to practice fighting...and I can't practice with your horrible singing.''

Nuri threw some acid filled knives at Xaldin, put they just fell, because he had all nine of his wind lances.

'' I don't care who you are...you have no chance of beating me.''

Nuri tried to punch Xaldin, but he dodged it... but little did he know that Nuri was a black belt in karate!!!!

Three seconds later...Xaldin was on the floor...begging for his life.

'' Spread the word...Side burns boy...If any body fucks with Nuri...they will get fucked up like you !!!''

Nuri walked passed Xaldin and walked to kitchen. She opened the fridge and yelled.'' ARGH...THIS PLACE DOES'NT HAVE FOOD!!!! I'M QUITIN' !

Nuri began to stump her way to Xemnas's office untill some one jumped in her way.

'' Were do you think your going ?''

Nuri nearly pushed him out the way.'' Get out of my fucking way before I fucking kill you.''

'' This is the life of any one in the orginazation...anyway I don't think I've intruduced myself. The name's Axel...got it memorised?''

Nuri stoped.'' Your just lucky I spent all my energy on your buddy Xaldin...and I'm too hungry to fight you. Now if you don't mind...I'm going to quit .''

'' But your the only female in the house.''

'' GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU !!! I KNOW YOU HAVE'NT SEEN A GIRL FOR YEARS BUT COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!! Nuri yelled. Forget this shit...I'm leaving!!!

Nuri pushed Axel out of the way and rn down the hall...Untill she bumbed into Saix...

**Chapie twooo is doneeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! go ahead...press the shinny button...you know you want to!!!!!**


	3. Nuri's Tipsy

Disclaimer: I dooooooo n-not ownnnn Kingdom H-Hearts...Norrrr Bee_r..._

'' Whoa...who put that brick wall there ? '' Nuri said as she looked up. '' OH MY GOD...another gay ! ''

'' What ? Saix sneered. You better get out of my way.''

'' No... you got in my way !!!! '' Nuri shot back.

'' Just get out of his way.'' Axel interviened..

'' That's it !! Nuri yelled. One thousand knives filled with poisen apeared infront of Nuri.'' Everyone better get out the damn way...or this whole castle is gonna melt ! ''

Saix closed his eyes, and moved out of Nuri's way.'' Lucky.'' He muttered.

Walked through the hallway with pride into Xemnas's room. Once she made her way in...Xemnas staired at her.

'' I'm going to come right out with it...I'm done with living in this fucking castle with these gay dudes ''

'' Nuri - Teemmmi...lookieee at what I got ! ''

'' Are you drunk ? ''

Xemnas's head hit his desk.'' I foundd a rat ! '' Xemnas picked it up, and showed it to Nuri.

Nuri tried to tip-toe her way out of his office.

'' WHERE ARE YOU GOING NUMBER TWELVE ?''

Nuri stood still. '' Uh...to my room ?''

'' Noooooo N-Nuri-temmi...I have some thing to tell you ! ''

'' Oh my fucking god...what is it Xemnas ?! I have a life too you know !! I want to get drunk sometimes too !!!! ''

Xemnas smiled.'' W-Want na drink with me ? ''

'' Hey Demyx..have you seen Nuri ? '' Axel questioned.

'' No I DID'NT SEE THE DUMB BITCH ! '' Demyx sobbed. '' SHE CALLED ME GAY ! ''

Axel began to laugh. '' Wow Demyx your a wuss.''

'' Are not ! ''

Xigbar walked up to Axel. '' Are you looking for Nurixie ? ''

'' Yeah...she said she was going to quit...so she should be packing up.''

Xigbar shook his head.'' You got it all wrong...follow me.''

Xigbar and Axel went to Xemnas's room and stood by the door.'' Ok Axel... it is'nt pretty.''

'' Xemnas turned Nuri into a nobody ? ''

Xigbar opened the door.'' Look''

'' I LIKE BEER...CAUSE IT'S SOOOOO GOOD ! Nuri said...nearly triping over herself.

'' N-Nuri- Temmmi...you are SOOO wasted...there is no wayyy to can beat Luxord at a game of twenty o-onee...''

'' Luxlord can goooo to hellllll !!!! ''

Xemnas looked at Axel and Xigbar.H-Hello nummberss twoo, and eighhht. J-Joinn us.''

'' Did you give the Superior bear Axel ? ''

'' Don't look at me Xigbar...I did'nt do anything...unless...-

'' WHOA...Xemnas you need to take more bribes from Luxlord...'' Nuri said as she fell on the ground.

'' Thats our man.''

'' Nurixie -T-Temmeee...I-I thiiiink I-I-vee reaally gootten to knnow yy-you...''

Nuri got back up.'' Xiggy-chan...can you take..me to Luxord ? ''

Nuri took a few steps closer to Xigbar. '' DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE ! ''

'' Woah...Nurixie... I don't know where..-

'' THERE IS THAT BITCH !! Demyx pointed. Axel and Xigbar staired at him.

'' Axel you take the Superior, and I'll take Nurixie. Once Luxord comes back...let the Superior deal with him.''

**Two Hours later...**

'' Xemnas is going to kill me ! '' Luxord said as he past Xemnas's room. He almost made it..untill he steped on a dead rat.

'' NUMBER TEN !!!! GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE NOW! ''

Luxord steped back.'' Hey Xemnas...ummmmm...how ya doing ? ''

'' Please don't tell me you stole my car again ? ''

'' Ummm I _might have..._''

'' Did you at least get some kind of money while you were gambaling ? ''

'' Noooo.''

'' Don't worry Luxord...I'm not gonna punnish you...Nurixie is.''

'' Who is Nurixie ? ''

Nurixie came running through the hallway with an ice-pack taped to her head. '' HERE I COME YOU BRITISH BASTARD !''

**And by that time...It was tooooo late !!!!!!! Press that review button!!!!! PLEASE? ( .)**


	4. Muhahahaha XD!

**Chapter four: Muhahahaha XD!!!1**

**disclaimer: I don't own kh2!!!!!! I only own Nurixie !! **

'' Can you beileive this shit ? Now we have to be extra carefull around Nuri or we are gonna end up like Luxord .'' Vexen whispered to Zexion.

'' Maybe she's a little too violent ? Maybe if we complain to the Superior...we can replace her with some one eles.''

'' The Superior practicaly worships the floor she steps on.''

'' Attention all members of Organization thirteen... Xemnas said on the speaker. You all have to report to the ' Tall chair room' as soon as possible.''

'' Hey guys... '' Nuri said as she walked past Vexen and Zexion. They did'nt even say a word.

'' We have to do something!!! '' Zexion said.

Vexen put his hand on his head.'' I've got it ! Follow me to my lab ! ''

'' But...the Superior..''

'' Just tell him that...Nuri beat you up.''

Nuri looked at her chair.'' How the hell I'm I soppose to get up there ? ''

'' Use a dark portal. Axel stated . Its really easy. Just exstend your hand . ''

Nuri did it, but it did'nt work.'' Eh...can't have it all I guess..but they don't call me The Untochable Weapon Stress for nothing ! '' Two swords apeared in her hand. Nuri began to climb the chair like it was a mountain. Once she made it to the top.She smiled at Axel and give him a thumbs up.

Vexen began to mix liqids together. '' Vexen...I think I've got it ! But...I need your help...I need you to use your power of minipulation to turn into myself. So you can cover me. Then I'll make Nuri drink this. When she does...she'll revert into a harmless little...-

'' Are you guys plotting to get rid of Nuri ? '' Demyx questioned.

'' Demyx !!! I told you to stay out of my lab !!! ''

'' How long have you been there ?'' Zexion questioned.

'' Long enogh !! If you guys don't let me in on this ... I'm gonna tell Xemnas !!

'' SHHHH !!!! They both said in unison.

'' If we tell you...will you shut up?''

'' Were is Zexion, Demyx, and Vexen? ''

'' And don't forget Luxord .'' Nuri added.

'' No...he is still recovering from last night. '' Xigbar answered.

Xemnas sighed '' Speaking of last night...I had the most terrible hang over in my life.''

Nuri stood up in her chair.'' I hear ya!!!!''

'' Your gonna fall if you don't sit down. '' Saix warned.

'' Oh...really...Nuri said as she started jumping in the chair.'' See...I'm not..-

Nuri started to loose her balance.

'' I told you .''

Nuri fell off the chair.'' OH SHIT ! ''

Xemnas opened a portal, and Nuri fell right in.

'' Superior..do you think she can find her way out ? '' Marluxia asked.

Xemnas shrugged. '' I dunno.''

Nuri appeared on her chair two minutes later. Nuri was shaking . '' What..the..hell was in there ? ''

Xemnas ignored Nuri's comment.'' Somebody needs to bring those three here now ! ''

Vexen pushed open the doors.'' Sorry I'm late...Nuri beat Zexion...and Demyx.''

'' I'll admit to it too!!!!'' Nuri shouted.'' Hey...wait a minute...''

'' Just take your seat ! '' Xemnas yelled.

Vexion took a seat next to Nuri.'' Hello Nuri...are you all right ? ''

'' Well I'm a little shaken up...-''

Vexen pulled out a vial.'' Well...I have some medicine if you need it .''

Nuri snatched the vial out of his hands. She drank the whole thing.

_Muhahahahahaha!XD !!!!!! She drank it all !!!! Now she is going to turn into a harmless..._

**Another Clifffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Ewwhat the hell ?

**Ok...Before I go on any further...I'd like to say that this story is going to take a dramatic plunge...meaning that Some of the funny...is going to leave. BUT don't worry...I will still keep some funny in!!!**

Chapter five: What the hell ?

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME ALREADY...I DO NOT OWN KH...OR MR. CLEAN...# SMILES#

Nuri began to giggle. '' I don't feel so good..''

Vexen staired at her._ All acording to plan... As Vexen was _thinking he began to fade...

'' Hey you look a lot like Zexion...''

_Oh s_hit...my power is decreasing...it always does that...if V_exen does'nt come out soon with the second vial..._

'' I feel sooo high right now...What the hell was in that medicine Vexen? ''

Before Zexion could reply...Xemnas slamped his hand into his arm rest.'' Silence! ''

'' Now...let me get down to buisness...we have to find a way to stop the key bearer from finding are base.''

'' Argh...we have to fight again? '' Axel sighed.

'' I'm afraid so...That's why...I want to make this remaining week a good one. I want to have a party..of some sort.''

'' Say no more!! Nuri said. I plan a party that'll last for a month if I want too !!! Please Xemnas ?! Can I be the _Party Editor ?_ ''

Xemnas sighed.'' Ok Nuri...why not ? ''

Zexion staired at Nuri. _See? he was to late...it wore off...what is he doing?_

'' Demyx!!! I said stop touching things!!''

'' I can't help it Vexen... this stuff is cool !! ''

Demyx began to destroy everything in Vexen's lab. Vexen... who thought all hope was lost...froze Demyx in his tracts.

'' Demyx...I'm going to kill you !!! ''

'' First off...were going to have a good ol' fashion food eating contest!!! And I'll make all the food by scrach !''

Nuri climbed down her chair.'' Ok everyone! Be in the kitchen in thirty minutes ! ''

_Wow...Look at how far I've come. I feel so free of everything. This is WAY better than drifting away in the darkness...speaking of which...I'm going to make my World famous darkness cake!_

Nuri walked passed Vexen's lab and heard a lot of noises. She peaked in the lab and saw Demyx frozen.

'' Hello ? Vexen are you in here ? ''

Demyx tried to say something , but his words could'nt breal free of the ice. Nuri pulled out a giant screw and a hammer. She began to chizzel Demyx out of the ice.

'' Vexx-xen I-Is t-trying t-to T-turn you into a H-heart L-Less. ''

'' Is that why he missed the conference ? ''

'' Y-Yeah.''

'' That bastard.. Where is he now ? ''

'' H-He l-left...s-said h-he h-had t-o b-buy more suplies.''

Nuri put her hand on her tempel.'' Now...who are we going to move to the kitchen...I know...let me get Axel ! ''

'' D-Dear god no ! Demyx pleaded.'' P-Please...don't.''

'' Why not ? '' Nuri frowned.'' I'm cooking...''

'' Because Axel will try to kill me! ''

'' I can't be that bad...''

Nuri ran out the room.. _Oh great..I have about twenty minutes left...gotta find Axel._

**Axel's P.O.V**

_I can't beleive Xemnas is having us fight again.. We did'nt even find Roxas yet..._

Axel's thoughts were interupted by Nuri.

'' Axel..you need to help Demyx out...Vexen froze him in ice, and I can't chizzel his legs out. ''

Axel's eye's drifed to the ground.'' What do you want me to do ? ''

'' Um you can't you just melt the ice? ''

'' Yeah,,I'll get right to it.'' Axel sighed. He walked passed Nuri.

'' He's in Vexen's lab ! '' Nuri yelled.

**Thirty minets later...**

Nuri stood in front of the table were everyone sat. There was an akward silence.

Xemnas put down his fork.'' Um...Saix...why don't you eake the first bite of the um...What is this ? ''

'' Oh that's green bean soup with liver.''

Saix began to sweat.'' No...Demyx looks more hungry then I do.''

Demyx glaired at Saix.'' Here...why don't we all just dig in at the same time...''

'' Nuri...why don't you test this for us.'' Marluxia said

Nuri took a fork and took the biggest peice of liver and put it in her mouth.

Xaldin nearly threw up.

'' Hello ! This is a _food eating contest !_ '' Nuri smiled.

'' Xemnas...you have to think of something quick...this is all your falt.'' Xigbar whispered.

'' And if we don't do something...she's gonna get mad and try to beat us all up.'' Luxord added.

'' How about this...the last man standing wins one hundred dollors. '' Axel said as he pulled out his fork.

" I won't loose ! '' Luxord grinned

Everyone nodded there head. Xemnas put his hand in the air.'' On your mark...get set...go !! ''

Everyone had a peiceof liver in there mouth.

'' This is pretty good..'' Demyx said.

Suddently Nuri started to throw up.

'' OH God...Urggghhh. ''

Everyone's eye's widened.

Xaldin threw up at the sight of Nuri throwing up.

'' Quick...sombody call 911 ! '' Xemnas paniced.

'' I don't feel...so good.'' Nuri said as she threw up again. She landed on the floor.

Luxord pulled out his cell phone.'' What was the number? ''

Demyx threw up on the table.'' 911 damit ! ''

'' Don't yell at me Demyx..I can't find the eleven on the phone ! ''

Xemnas sighed.'' THERE IS NO ELEVEN !''

Saix tried to hold it in.

'' Saix...could you pull my hair back...I think I'm gonna...-'' Marluxia started

Saix ran over to Marluxia and held his hair back.

'' Thank..URGHHH..you Siax.''

Saix could'nt hold it in any longer. He accually threw up on the back of Marluxia's head.

Nuri managed to get off the floor and staired at the two. She instantly bursted into laughter.

'' Saix tottaly threw up on the back of your head ! '' Demyx laughed.

Even Saix could'nt help but chuckle.

'' This is NOT funny ! '' Marluxia fummed.

'' He's r-right...'' Xemnas tryed to say, but he soon became a victom of the giggles.

Soon...everyone started to laugh...even Marluxia. All the puking stoped.

'' Who's gonna clean this up ? '' Nuri said.

Everyone began to run out of the kitchen.

'' HEY THERE IS NO WAY IM CLEANING THIS SHIT ! '' Nuri yelled.

**End of Chapter five!!! There is still more partying...so stay tuned...!!!!!! Ok... Thank you Ember Sunset, Kalan Slytherin, Rain Kitty, and megasean3000,and many more people about 190, anyway...for Reviewing, and Faving my story! You all make me so happy...and make me feel like I am really good at making fanfics !!! I really apreciate the time you spend to read my stories...:) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH :) :) :) :) By the way...you all have some of the greatest storys I've ever read!!!**


	6. Adonia

Nuri woke up in the middle of the night. Her stumic was still a little woosy from the _food eating contest_...She tried to find the bathroom...but heard a noise.

_Who could be up at this time of night? Its two o' clock in the morning..._

Nuri walked down the hallway, and felt a cold breeze against her body. She pulled out two knives...just to be safe. The breeze was getting colder, and colder...Nuri tiptoed her way to a door that was opened. It was Axel's room.

'' Hello ? Any body in here ?''

There was no answer. Nuri scanned the room. All she found was a small white bunched up papper. Nuri picked it up ,and tried to read the the hand writing...but she could'nt make it out. She staired at the window.

'' Ah hah ! That's were the breeze is coming from.''

Nuri put her hand on her head.'' Ok...open window...plus a balled up note, and a missing Axel...means...ARGH...this is so confusing! ''

A flash of red light shinned the the window. Nuri flinched, then she looked out the window.

'' Watch what your doing!!! Nuri screamed out the window. Im trying to think !!! ''

Nuri thought some more. When she finnaly figured out that Axel was outside she sighed.'' Oh my god...I'm so stupid...''

Nuri jumped out the window and saw Axel in a intense battle: With a person who had a halo...a white mask, and a pair of angelic wings. Oh...and a white robe.

Nuri steped back . A blank expression filled Nuri's face . '' Axel...why are you fighting with an angel ? ''

'' Help would be nice '' . Axel said shrudly.

Nuri hessitated as she took out her swords. '' Axel...I can't...''

Axel was struggling with the Angel. '' And why not? ''

Nuri put down her swords and dug in her pockets. She pulled out a green gem, and showed it to the angel.'' It's ok...he is my friend. ''

'' M'lady...we have been looking everywere for you...your mother is worried sick about you.''

Axel staired at Nuri. '' Parents? ''

'' SHHHH!!! Nuri told both of them. You can't tell them were I am... ok ? ''

'' But, Nurixie...''

'' What the hell did I just say?! Now go ! ''

The Angel took off. Nuri sighed and started pasing. '' Oh my god oh my god oh my god...what am I going to do...'Nuri stoped and faced Axel.'' Before I think about what I'm going to do...what were _you _doing Axel.''

'' I was trying to look for my best friend Roxas, untill I got abused by your friend.'' Axel pointed out.

'' Oh so you were going to run away from the orginazation ? ''

'' Yeah. What about you... Nuri? '' Axel accused.

'' I can't really tell you right now...but I have to go now. If you see any of the guys...tell em I said bye.''

Just then...groups of nobodys began to run over to Axel and Nuri. They both gathered there weapons, but were blinded by a white lumerious light. The light nearly peirced through Nuri's eyes. She knew what was coming.

A woman landed on the ground. She had a purple and black hood on. Her black wings complemented her body. She was absolutly stunning. As she took off her hood, her blue hair and eyes shimmered in the moonlight. She had a lot of jewlery on. And to top it off, she had a silver tiara sitting on the top of her head.

Axel examined the mistery woman and was in tottal awe.

Nurixie...It's time to come home. She spoke, her voice sounding like the angel she was.

Nuri cluched her fists. '' It's Nuri ! ''

The woman raised a brow.'' Why are you dressed so hiddeous? You can never dress like a lady can you ? ''

Nuri snaped when she heard that comment. '' I'm not fucking getting married ! That man is a controling bastard. ''

The woman's eye's narrowed at Axel. '' Is this the one who kidnaped you ?''

'' Woah...whoa..you got it all wrong...the names Axel...got it-

'' Shut up ! Nuri yelled. You know there is only one way to decide this...Adonia. ''

Another flash of white light flashed. Nuri's hair had turned brown, and it was flowing with the wind.Her brown eyes almost spoke louder then Adonia's.Black feathers floated in the wind around Nuri. She had on a silk white dress. Again, Nuri had a lot of jewlry on. And a pair of wings.

Axel nearly peed his pants. '' What the hell are you Nuri ? ''

Nuri lashed out at Adonia.'' I'm an Angelic Nobody ! ''

Adonia disapeared, and reapered in front of Nuri.'' I'm guessing you've never heard of an Angelic nobody. An Angelic nobody is created when a nobody, and a human mate.You have'nt seen one? ''

Axel dumfoundedly shook his head.

Nuri graped hold of Adonia's wings and swung her around.'' It runs in the family ! ''

'' Family ? '' Axel choked. This was getting better and better. His perverted fantasys were geting even better.

Adonia catched her balence and threw Acid knives at Nuri. One hit Nuri's wing. She knew she had to stop or else the acid would spread.

'' I don't wanna go.. '' Nuri pleaded. Nuri hoped.

'' You ARE going to get married to Adonis weather you like it or not. ''

_I gotta think of something quick...before urgh..._

Nuri got up. '' Wait mom...I can't go.''

Nuri walked over to Axel, and leaned to his ear.'' Hey Axel...have you ever kissed an angel before? ''

Axel smirked. He knew were this was going. Not that he had'nt been put into a problem like this before, it was just that he refused them all. But would Axel really give up a chance to make out with an Angel?

Nuri steped on Axel's foot. '' Don't even think about it .''

'' Nuri...what are you telling him ?''

Nuri turned and faced her mother.'' Um...nothing...It's just that...''

_GOD DAMIT THINK NURI THINK!!!_

'' Because were in love...right Axel?''

Axel concidered this as Nuri plan, so he nodded his head.

'' I know when your liyng Nurixie...I'm your mother. Now come...I have the most wonderfull weding dress for you to try on.''

Nuri began to sweat. Nuri began to think about life back at her parents. She started to think about her forced mairage to a bastard. She began to think about leaving all her friends in the orginazation. Thats when her breath was literaly taken from her.

Axel grabed Nuri shoulder, and broung Nuri into a soft kiss. Nuri was suprized, but she did'nt take it seriously.Nuri put her arms around Axel, and started to kiss him ruthlessly.

After a while Nuri pulled away from him, and faced her mother.'' See ? ''

Adonia glared at the two and frowned.'' Hmph...well Nurixie you've gotten lucky, but you don't really think Adonis will like it very much when I break the truth to him. And with that, she flew off.''

Nuri wiped the sweat off of her head.'' Phew...that was a close one.'' she said to herself.

Axel was still recovering from the kiss. He was absolutly tramatised. Nuri grabed his shoulders and started to shake him.

'' Axel...we'll talk about this tommaro ok?''

Nuri jumped through Axel's window and began walking.

As Nuri walked down the hallway that lead to her room...she could'nt help but think about Axel.

_How the hell am I suppose to pull this one off ? This is impostible ! Adonia keeps on preasing my temper._

Then out of no were, a light blush covered her face.

_Wow...now that I think of it...Axel is a pretty good kisser..._

Nuri slaped her self.

_Nuri.. Nuri ..Nuri...get a grip..._

Nuri starried blantly into her room. She yawned, the crawled into her bed. She deformed, and claped her hands together. As soon as she was falling into a deep sleep, someone knocked at her door. Nuri craweld out of the bed groggly and twisted the knob.

'' Who is it ? '' Nuri asked

It was Demyx.

**See...did'nt I tell you? It was going to get serious? Allrighty now...prepair for the next chapter...Secreat Orginazation...to the clan of the Angelic Nobodies!!!!!!!**


End file.
